Till the Times Comes
by Midnight-silent
Summary: She never thought she would ever have to arrive to the Digital world with her sister. Many adventures and dangers awaits for Rika and her dear friends. How will she handle it all? Will she be able to tell the hidden truths? Could she lose her friends?
1. Going Our Separate Ways

MIDNIGHT-SILENT:

Hi-ya everyone! I'm terribly sorry for not posting anything, I will try my hardest to make this into a wonderful story, even if it might not fall under the story line. That's okay! Anyway this is the remake of the previous story I made. Hopefully this will be better (^0^) and easier to understand.

Also I'm planning making each chapter long so it will be difficult esspecially since I'm in an IB school and have lots of homework. So I apologize if I can't post on the right time. Also this stories contains romance, yes if you don't like romance please don't read if it is going to kill you. There will added scenes that will make the story better and add more excitement! If you have anything you want to say to me or areas I need to improve please tell me!

Opps and I almost forgot (^-^')/

(Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its character, the only thing I own is my character that I created.)

* * *

//_TIME_ //

A Digimon Fanfiction

---

January 26, 2009

---

_TIME © midnight-silent_

_Digimon © Bandai_

_---_

**Chapter 1:**

"Going Our Separate Ways"

* * *

_Fate brought them together,_

_Took them away._

_Fate forced us together,_

_Showed us the way._

----------------

"**You brats come back**!!!!"

Running at fast speed, no one could stop you, carrying your 13-years-old sister, Suname Nakashima, the happy type, trustworthy, loud, noisy, kind, and friendly. You were in some ways the opposite. You sigh knowing that you can't be mad at your bubbly sister forever.

_Ah yes, having an older sister isn't easy, even being the track team's star runner, carrying her is a pain, she got to lose some weight before my bones start cracking from her heavy strong bones._

"Aw come on! Michi couldn't you just mess with him some more? I love to see him all tangle up its not that we draw the police into this. Why do we have to run away?"

You weren't in the mood to talk. Using psychic power is against your rule. You sigh in relief as you couched down letting your sister off your poor back. Just as you were about to go to the food court and grab some food with your sister, your dark blue razor phone started vibrating, you slip the razor phone out of your light-brown caprices pant.

"Suname Nakashima do you want to play a game? Yes or No?"

You were about to call for her but Suname came running over to you with some food in her little backpack, and looked at your razor from the side.

"Ek! I have a mail! Ohhhh, I guess I should say n-"

Before she clicked 'no' you clicked the 'yes' button.

"EH!? MICHI!" She pout chasing you around; pretty soon she was worn out, a message popped up.

"Please go to Shibuya train station by 6:45"

You thought deeply_, 'but since I clicked yes, should I still bring her?'_

"What are you doing loafing around lets get going to Shibuya train station!"

She took your hand with a confidence smile and we ran all the way to Shibuya's Train station.

_'Wasn't she against it a minute ago?' _

"THERE!" She pointed happily running toward the elevator.

Your eye settled on a boy with dark blue hair and you guys followed the boy all the way to the elevator like two dog following their owner. Suddenly when the elevator door was about to close you all heard a voice yell.

"**HEY WAIT!**" A boy with yellow hat and goggle attached to it, amazing slid into the elevator.

Suname started squealed like a fan girl, "WOW! You're so heroic!"

Immediately my mind said: _'He's not heroic and Suname is flirting! Please don't let this be her 10__th__ boyfriend, I've already got enough to deal with.'_

The boy grinned rubbing his head, "ah thanks! I'm Takuya! What's your name?"

_'Huh? Takuya, I've heard of that name before but, where?'_

"Mine is Suname, nice to meet ya!" she chirped, shaking his hands wildly just blurry as you looked at them. Takuya turned to the boy in the blue tiger stripped bandana, the one we followed earlier without opening his eyes, he knew exactly what Takuya wanted.

"Kouji Minamoto." he replied coldly.

_'I see a cold type… Wait, Minamoto!? Oh...no...' _

Suname immediately gasped and started squealing, "Oh! You're the Minamoto! You go to Shibuya Middle School right?!"

He glared at Suname coldly and turned away. I couldn't help but give him a mean glare, how could he be so mean to my precious older sister! JERK!

"Oh you do!" she said, "Hey Takuya! what school do you go to?"

"Same here! Shibuya Middle School!" Takuya said proudly adjusting his goggles.

"Awesome!" Suname squeal some more.

**BOOM! **

_'Uh!' _Suddenly the elevator went lower than normal. Suname went silence instantly cling onto my arm. I know she's worried and stuff but seriously, _'my blood circulation is going to stop...'_

"By the way who are you?" Takuya asked you before the elevator door opened.

"Michiyo" you said quietly.

"Huh? what?"

You exited the elevator suddenly you felt a familiar surge inside, ignoring his question you followed your instinct and quickly ran to the blue colored train, but realize when you turned around, Suname wasn't in sight. You looked around not leaving the blue train just then you spotted Suname following Takuya.

"SUNAME!"

Suname turned around seeing you were on a different train than her, the train started to move, you quick try to get off, a hand grabbed you tightly.

"Don't try to get off, it is dangerous." Kouji warned you, you swift your arm out of his grasp.

"LET GO! SUNAME!" You scream hopelessly.

"It is no use", Kouji said quietly and closed the door behind him you opened the door and sat down quietly. The train was far from the elevator where you got off of and you were now in a dark cold tunnel. You stared at the dark pitch black, trying to calm down from the sudden shock of losing Suname.

'_Relax Michi, relax let's think of a way to find her out of this cold tunnel.' _

You sighed in deep thought entering a same passenger cart where Kouji was, sitting on the opposite side with your feet on the ground, your head facing down and your hand running through your hair. Frustrated, annoyed, and disappointed all at the same time. Once again thinking of a way to save Suname. You decide to take a glance at Kouji, who returned a glance and looked back outside.

_'Weirdo.'_

* * *

Welll, I hope you liked it! I'm hoping this chapter is better than the old one. Please send me anything to encourage me to write more! It's very much appreciated! Sorry I'm kind of in a rush to finish my homework!

Signing out 9:41 pm

Sherry


	2. Entering the Digital World

**Entering the Digital World**

Hiking is an adventure but entering a new realm is another...

-----

You heard your sister's voice echo from the far distance as it faints away little by litte. You held out your hand a boy that you just met, hope choosing this path is the right one...

--

"Takuya! Takuya! Hurry! Grab my hand!" You screamed loud enough to surpass the train's whistle and rail noise.

You were on the end of the rail on an odd looking train; you desperately stretched out your hand to reach his. He did the same, well except he's the one running to catch the train and you were the one stretching.

" Ohhhh...Come..on… closer...ALRIGHT!"

Our hands were connected; you're pulling him up and carefully as he climbs up on aboard while the train still runs in an extremely fast speed. So fast, that it was literally blurry just looking down on the ground!

'_**ARRRRR!!!**__! Stupid train! Couldn't just stop for a second at least! It wasn't like were late for any thing or getting chase by some kind of demon.'_

When the train entered a dark tunnel, you were both safe and sound inside the train.

"Do you think this is a ghost train?" Takuya asked staring at the wide, empty space.

"I really hope not." You mumbled

Suddenly you shuddered and suspected an aura.

_'N-no, I'm nearly positive; I think I can sense it, there's someone here.' _

Takuya nodded confidently and started opening many door revealing one after one; empty places. Until you both open another one. Three people sitting there in the green seat; a little boy crying while mumbling something, a girl wear a pink and purplish outfit was fiddling with her nails, and a boy around my age in a blue & yellow jumpsuit looking through his stuff that he brought along with him while munching on some chocolate bars.

"See, I was right after all." You said quietly so only you could hear.

"Do you guys have one of these?" Takuya asked while shyly pointing to his cell phone.

"Well I do, I guess that makes the 5 of us on this train." The girl said pointing out the truth.

"Other people?" Takuya questioned

"But...but why are going together? And who are you?" You asked.

"Hey girl! Do you around and ask stuff like that automatically."

"Well Yes and no?" You realize you actually do that but it's always your sister you prevent from doing so. "Then why are you this train?"

"How about yourself?" The boy in the jumpsuit asked firmly.

'_Why did I come here?'_

"That's right! I came because I want to!" Takuya interrupted but positively said.

I nodded.

'_Even though I came here because I wanted to...what am I suppose now that I'm here?' _

The girl giggled, "I came here because I receive a message and I thought it was important and this train just happens to be the closest."

The boy in the jumpsuit eyed Takuya and the girl with a sly grin, "Heh heh, I also decide to come here because I thought it was it important and this train was the closest. I'm JP! What's yours?"

The girl giggled again and smiled warmly. "I'm Zoey. Nice to meet you."

You grin at the little scene.

'_Looks like some competition. I thought __**I**__ was the jumpy one. Is that an insult?'_

"I'm Suname! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" You raised your hand to express your excitement in meeting to new people.

"I'm Takuya! And how about you? "He said looking at the younger boy in the yellow mushroom hat.

After we all introduced our self, well actually not all of us, all except one that is.

We look at the boy with a giant yellow mushroom hat crying desperately. He was younger than all of us then we all look at one another giving nods.

Takuya talked first to break the silence, "Hey, what's your name?"

The little boy look up with teary eyes "I'm hic Tommy." he said trying to wiping away the tears he shed.

"Hey Tommy, What's wr-" you put your hand on his shoulder, and whispered, "Takuya." _Sigh._ "Leave it. To the pro."

You gave a reassuring smile then a thumb up. He nodded and gave you a pat on the back.

"Go for it." He whispered.

'_To tell you truth, I'm not good with dealing with little children I just don't want Takuya to get in trouble if he accidentally made Tommy cry. But can't admit it now, I got to help this boy.'_

You walked casually to Tommy's side and sat down like it was nothing. "Tommy is you name? Right?"

He looked up at you with a frown, with red eyes from crying.

"Nice you meet you Tommy! I'm Suname!" You handed him a tissue from your purse backpack, "Tommy, if there is any thing I can do for you I'll try my best, and if you're scared or afraid, come to me and I'll protect you. Ok?"

He blew his nose, "Promise?" holding up his pinky.

Locking the pinkies together to seal your words. "Promise."

You manage to make him understand that you'll be there for him but now it comes to the harder part.

"Tommy, may I ask why you are on this train in the first place?" You questioned without hesitation but firmly.

"….I didn't want to. I want to go home. "

"Huh? You didn't?" _Well that's a new story._

"I didn't want to come here, some bully pushed me in here. I want to go back home!!!" Tommy began bawling again.

Everyone beside Tommy blubbering had sweat drops on them.

You didn't want to look back, knowing that Takuya, Zoey and JP's fist were up and ready to hit you or knock you down. Simply, for making Tommy cry even more.

----

Suddenly the train shook up and down wildly. Knocking all of us to the ground, you caught Tommy before he fell then noticed when you fell down that you guys were going on trail tracks that were loops, and side way like. Making you all roll forward and backward, crashing, hitting and bumping here and there.

Just then I felt another aura but different, I looked if everyone was alright. Suddenly, in a split second everyone was different and had weird looks then it gone away quickly.

'_WHAT WAS __**THAT**__!!? C-c-c-creepy...'_

When the train was stable once again, you felt a split of pain at your elbow.

'_**CRAP! Arm pain! Elbow pain! OUCH!'**_

"Are you guys all okay?!" Takuya asked everyone.

"I guess, but that hurts. UGH!" Zoey replied struggling to get back onto her original seat.

"I'm okay." JP also replies rubbing his head.

"Hey Tommy, you okay?" You said releasing Tommy from your grasp.

He nodded, "thank you for protect me nee-chan."

You smile, "that's all it matters!"

----

"AWWWW, **look**! They're like mini ghosts!" Zoey pointed at the small, adorable, cute ghosts fly by.

"Yeah they are!" You agreed.

Just then one of them landed on the window. You stared its cute looks, blushing in the process.

Zoey squealed, "Kawaii!!"

It stretches out forming a scary look, the further it stretches the scarier it looked.

"**EKKKKK!!!!!!!**" We both shrieked when we could take it any more.

'_**RIIIIKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! SAVE MEEEEE!!!! - - X - -'**_

Yes. I love cute stuffs but hate scary things. Example: Scary Ghosts.

"What's over there?" Takuya said pointing towards a gigantic looking red metal mounts with steamers coming out.

"It looks like giant heaters to me," JP replied to answer.

"I _really_ want to go home." Tommy mumbled silently.

Zoey stared at it with her hand over her hand like sailors, "Odd-looking heaters, are they buildings or just plain heaters?"

You felt a tingle down your spine, shivering from every little bit of it.

'_Well you know what I think; I want to get out of here __**now**__! Because I certainly have a badddd feeling about this place...'_

Everyone stared/looked at the place they are just about to land, which determines if they are going to survive this trip…. Or not...


	3. Why Do You Care?

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you for waiting such a long time. Even though I haven't received one review, I'm alright. Well here is the next chapter. **

**Sherry**

**Warning: Midnight-silent doesn't own Digimon, except Rika and Suname.**

* * *

**Why Do You Care?**

--

The memories can't ever be forgotten,

Because they're always be right there,

Somewhere…

But…

Have you forgotten me?

--

It was nearly midnight; you were still sitting there mumbling hopeless how to save Suname. You weren't ready to give up just yet. Just then you stopped at a huge but old tree. The train slept right away, Kouji sat on the bench outside for a while has also fallen fast asleep.

Quietly, you stepped outside, the moon shined lightly on the ground making things much easier to see.

You pause where Kouji fallen fast asleep, looked at him for a moment or two and decided to take off your thin but warm jacket.

'_You're going to catch a cold. Stupid.'_

Then you hopped off the platform easily and walked off into the woods. It was quiet, cold and dark, hardly any light leaked, but that didn't stop you from continuing forward. You made your way through a long path, avoiding the tree branches that might want to take your cap off your head. With luck you founded an old hollow tree truck, large and spacey enough to fit your whole in.

'_I guess I should rest here for the night_.'

--

I could hear the birds singing in the tree as the leaves rustles softly and gently. Awoken from the warm and full sunray on my face, I could feel heat from my shoulders below.

'_What did, who is this?'_

I thought as I lifted the sweater off. Then Rika came to my mind.

'_Uh! Why is she in my mind?'_

Quickly I got up, annoyed and paced into the forest of silence.

It was only a few minutes later when I found Rika walking 10 feet away from me.

She just gave me a glance and turns the other direction.

I stared at her, and suddenly feeling an urgent of wanting to follow her. So I followed, oddly she wasn't in sight, I quickly walk to where I last saw her.

Suddenly unable to stop, I fell in a D

E

E

P

hollow hole

It was dark as I landed on something that just didn't feel like the floor. Unexpectedly it was more of a something...

"**OW!** Get off of me!" Rika annoyed.

"Sorry," I said heartlessly on the outside but feeling terribly embarrassed on the inside while offering her a hand.

"Whatever. Just don't do that again." Rika said coolly as she got up herself and brushed the dirt off her clothes.

Wasn't she supposed to be nice, like she the way she was at school? Or rumored so...

"Minamoto, where are you going?" She asked with a hint of concern.

_Fine then I'll just leave her alone._

"Why would you care?" I said coldly.

"Fine, like I care either." Rika reply just as I had.

"**AAAHHHH!!HELLLLPPPP!! HHHHEEELLLPPP!!"**

As soon as Rika heard the scream she started to run the direction where you both heard it.

Just as she ran past me, I followed her. I was also curious of the antonym's scream.

--

"**JP! TOMMY!"** I ran to them with happiness in my tears.

"Wait! Not right-" JP tried to warn you but...

I felt something approach me. It was a huge, ugly, disgusting, muddy and really horrifying monster. I didn't even have the time to see the other things! Like my messy hair because of falling on hay!

_Oh Rika, where are you when I really, absolutely need your __**HELP**__!!_

I took a step back just as it turns its' head targeting me.

_**CRAP!**_

I kept on taking steps back. Takuya tried saved me by digivolve but it was useless now. Zoey urged him to try again. Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon and JP only worried and trying to save me by throwing rocks or saying random things.

This make it head towards their direction. Suddenly spitted out something which I knew could be** BAD. **

"GUYS!"

But in a mere moment the Digimon flew backwards creating large smoke in the area.

First I saw blue and white shoes, Capri pant, a sweater, wait... and a hat!

"RIKA!" I said with relief.

I knew if Rika is here then everything is alright.

Just then, another one aimed at Zoey and Takuya who were 4 foot away from her. She managed to push them away but in a process she was hit, receiving a hard and heavy blow. Enough to make a giant impact on the wall

_Rika? No, no,_ "NO!"

Rika collapses on the ground with blood rolling down trickles down her mouth into a small pool of blood. Tears ran down Suname's cheeks, crying unstoppably. I saw the breathless Kouji approaching the room with shock.

Another aimed at Tommy and JP, Takuya pushed them down with himself but knocking down Kouji into a dark hole as well.

"KOUJIIIII!!"

* * *

What will happen next? Will anyone save Kouji? Leave him or let him die? Read the next chapter to figure out.

Have any questions, ideas, criticism or complaints? Feel free to message me. : I'm willing to answer.


End file.
